Danny Darkstalker
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Ghosts weren't the only things that come through the Fenton Portal, and Danny wasn't the only one in it when he activated it. Now armed with a different set of powers he, his friends, and now altered sister, take the responsibility of sending the Ghosts and other Darkstalkers back through, keeping the human world safe. He's Danny Darkstalker. Rated M for safety, starts T.


**Okay, I can guess you're probably thinking: why on earth would you do another story instead of updating the ones you already have?! Well, It's because I got this in my head and it wouldn't go away for the Halloween season. You'll notice significant changes to Danny and the gang. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to make money with Danny Phantom or Darkstalkers. Danny Phantom is the IP of Butch Hartmann, the creator of the show; while Darkstalkers is owned by the Capcom company. This was also co-written with shadowwriter329, and unless he's Butch Hartmann or one of the guys up top at Capcom, then this isn't his stuff either.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Mystery Meat!~**

The Nasty Burger, which despite the dumb name was pretty popular with the teens in Amity Park. Inside four teens were sitting and eating their lunch. Three of the teens were eating burgers, one double-meat patty with cheese, one chicken sandwich and one, exceptionally rare, cheeseburger. The last teen was munching on a salad while glaring at the four before her, "How can you guys eat that?" she looked like a Goth with dark hair and purple make-up.

All three gave her deadpan looked. The first teen, an African American boy with glasses and a red hat, didn't bother to acknowledge her and kept eating. Same for his best friend a simple black hair fair skin boy with blue eyes. The oldest and second girl was also fair skin like her bother but had long red hair. "Sam, I get you're a free thinker and have different views and values, and I can respect that. But Danny and I are pretty much carnivores. We still have some food that isn't meat, but it's now a main part of our diet." She took a bite from a French fry and added, "And Tucker is Tucker."

Tucker glanced at her, "Should I be offended like by that?"

Jazz went on "You don't see a lion or a tiger eat fruit, hell even house cats eat meat. I need meats and protein more often for my new body. So please respect the fact not everyone can or will follow your views. You can't force others to change their view because they are different then yours." She then noticed Sam was about to say something so she added, "And before you go on about Danny, need I remind you he already had his share of blood for the week. Your new wrist band is proof of that."

Sam blushed as she glanced at her black wristband, which she got to hide the mark from Danny taking some of her blood. There was a scream and the cooks ran out if the kitchen. Everyone looked into it and saw two ghosts that looked like two glowing green saber tooth tigers eating all the meat. The crowd screamed and ran for the door. Only the four teens remained.

"Let's do this Jazz." Danny said as they both got ready.

Then two rings of light, white for Danny and blue for Jazz appeared around their waist and spilt into to and traveled up and down their body. Danny outfit changed, into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, his hair was pure white, and his eyes turned gold with a slit for pupils. He smiled showing vampire like fangs.

Jazz looked completely different. For one thing all her clothes were gone and the only thing that kept her from being naked was bits and lines of white fur covering her crouch, ass and the front of her now larger breasts. Her hair was now a light blue as her ears were placed on top of her head and cat like. She also had cat like paws for her feet, hands were covered in white fur and had sharp claws for nails, and she even had a cat's tail.

Both siblings jumped into action to fight the ghost. The ghostly sabre-cats now sniffed and smelt new prey. Their glowing red eyes made them look more intimidating to the two teens. The tigers leaped at them, and Danny was the first of the two supernatural teens to strike as well. It didn't quite go as well as planned with Danny pinned, and Jazz trying to keep herself from being tiger food.

"Great, we've barely had time to eat and this." Danny flipped the tiger off of himself and into the wall.

"Yeah, but this is kind of fun!" Jazz said as she used her cat-like reflexes to dodge and claws to fight her own opponent, and was enjoying it somewhat. The saber-cat ghost wasn't too happy, but didn't get a chance as Danny had thrown the first saber-tooth right at Jazz's foe and the two growled a bit before running off.

The two looked at each other and nodded, knowing they needed to pull off a disappearing act before anyone else shows up. They transformed into animals, Danny a white vampire bat, and Jazz into a white housecat with a tuft of fur being blue. They ran off to find Sam and Tucker, and to not be left responsible for the mess. Outside, Sam and Tucker waited for their friends when a white cat ran out and jumped into Tucker's arms and a white bat flew up and landed on Sam shoulder. The two teens were able to get away without being noticed.

"At least you two are getting better at this." Tucker commented as they went into an alley.

The two animals jumped off and returned to their human/humanoid forms before the ring appeared again and they were back to normal.

"Yeah but we really need a way to hold those ghosts." Danny said before he added, "We can't just keep sending them away from wherever they're haunting, and It's not like we can just carry them to the portal."

Jazz sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it our parents will make something to that effect."

"And by parents you mean your mom." Sam corrected which got shrugs from the Fenton's, as they didn't deny it.

A little recap here; Jazz and Danny Fenton are then children of Jack and Maddie Fenton who were experts in all things ghost and supernatural. Jazz would question how are they experts if they never even seen a real ghost before and know next to nothing about them or anything supernatural. About a month ago their parents made a machine that would become a portal that would connect into not only into the ghost zone, but also a place called Makai. When they tried it out it did not work so they gave up.

Danny was dared to go inside by his friend Sam, and he went into the empty door way. Jazz came down into the lab to check up on them and went after Danny, as she did not want him anywhere near some machine their parents made. Danny accidently turned the machine one, it seemed Jack placed the 'on' button on the inside of the machine and both teens got blasted with energy. They survived, but came out with Danny as a dhampir, as Sam said he had vampire powers but none of the weaknesses, and Jazz as a catgirl. They were lucky they also gain some ghostly abilities and could change back so they look normal even if they could still feel different. Both got some quirks from the experience such as Jazz was being more cat-like from her diet and other small odd and ends and Danny stayed up more and craved blood even in human form and could grow his fangs to drink if needed.

They kept it a secret from their parents, and only Sam and Tucker knew the secret. They agreed they had to cope with the changes and spent some of their time fighting the ghost that kept coming through the portal. Danny was still nervous about keep their secret from their folks and been wondering if they should tell them or not.

"Look, let's get back to the lab and see what we can find. I'm just nervous about hiding it from the folks." Jazz figured it was coming, she could smell the anxiety coming from Danny as he said that, and it still felt weird that she could tell how someone was feeling from the subtle shifts in pheromones and scents from the body.

"Well, at least we might be able to find something. It can't be that bad." Sam said as the group continued their way back to Fenton Works.

* * *

"It's worse," Danny said, as he Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were forced to sit down in seats as Jack Fenton, a middle-aged man with black hair that was graying to almost white on the sides, and dressed in an orange lab/jump-suit, had caught them when they went down to snoop around and forced them to sit.

"It's great that I'm going to be teaching you how to defend yourself from the supernatural, whether you want it or not," He said with childish glee, as he grabbed a thermos, "This here's the Fenton Thermos. It doesn't work, but if it did then it can capture ghosts, and possibly other supernatural beings, and compress them inside." Jack then held a hand toward the large metal hexagon shaped door what had a bright green swirling center that looked slightly eerie, "And this is the Fenton portal, a gateway to the Ghost zone and home of all things ghostly. And it's also a gateway to the demon world Makai although it seems to shift between the two for some reason." As if one que, the portal's color changed from green to red for a few seconds before shifting to green again. All while Jack had his back turn so he missed the whole thing.

Then all of the sudden both Jazz and Danny gasp as they felt a chill and a light blue mist escaped from their mouth. They glanced at the ghost portal and two new ghosts came out. Both were green octopuses that growled out and grabbed Sam and Tucker. Jack went on while both his children transformed seeing as his back was turn he had no clue what was going on. "And even though I have never seen a ghost face to face, I know they exist."

Jazz manage to cut the two teens free with her claws and got them into their chair as they sat scared stiff and shaking. Danny knocked the two ghosts back with one punch. The daze ghosts recover long enough for them to turn tail and head back into the ghost zone. Jazz and Danny transformed back and got into their chair just as Jack turned around. He noticed how Sam and Tucker were shaking and his children were catching their breath. He jumped to the wrong conclusion, "Look at all of you. You're so excited you're speechless."

Jazz sighed while Danny rolled his eyes, their dad was a lot of things, but the sharpest tool in the shed was not one of them.

"Well, I'll figure out how to control the Fenton Portal someday, but for now, I've gotta get me some ham!" Jack said as he left and the four teens sighed.

"I thought we'd be here all day. Not to mention I've got psychology work to do, mew." Jazz let out a sigh as she got up from the chair and opened a book, one that was about human psychology, not even bothering that she had meowed on her way out. Danny, on the other hand, took a closer glance at the Fenton Thermos.

"You know, if we could get this working, then catching ghosts would be a breeze." Danny looked at the thermos in question.

"Yeah, but your dad made that. How do we even know it works right?" Tucker asked, after he stopped shaking from the ghost attack. Sam just shook her head at the antic.

"It's because his dad made it that it probably would work, without the normal means. I'm heading home, we can figure this out later." Sam said before exiting the lab, Tucker followed soon after. Danny sighed and figured he might as well get some sleep as well.

* * *

The next day at school everything seemed normal. Danny of course felt like banging his head against his locker hearing Tucker and Sam get into an argument over eating meat. Then after Tucker commented about how he would never eat anything but meat Sam smugly said, "We'll see, 'cause I think your all meat streak's about to end."

Tucker had a feeling of dread, "What have you done?" he asked.

They found it at lunch. It turned out Sam convinced the school board to going with an eco-vegetarian menu. Nothing even looked like good as they were given bread with grass growing out of it and even mud pies made of actual mud. No one but Sam was happy, "What have you done?" Tucker cried again in horror at Sam smug look.

Jazz walked up to them clearly annoyed at this. She waited till one of their teacher, Mr. Lancer, left after thanking Sam before she sat down across from Sam, "You know I'm surprise at you Sam."

"What?" Sam asked bewildered.

"You always go on about people not thinking for themselves and a lot of other issues you do not agree with but pushing your views and life style onto them is not the way to do it. I already explained why Danny and I need meat more then before, and a normal human being also needs some meat."

"But it's killing harmless animals, and we are better off without it."

"Why because you don't eat it? What reason is there for you to decide what people should eat?" Jazz retorted, neither knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

In the Fenton Work basement with the swirling ghost portal a figure floated out of it. It was an elder lady with green skin and a glowing body. She was dress as a lunch lady hair net and all. "**Oh dear did someone change the menu?**"

The ghost lady then floated up and went through the ceiling. Both adult Fenton's looked up from their workbench, thinking they heard a noise. Seeing nothing they shrugged and went back to work on their latest gadget.

* * *

Inside the kitchen at Casper High the lunch lady severed the last student before she reach out and pulled her lunch, a hamburger, and left the room. Then the ghost Lunch Lady appeared as she floated through the wall. She noticed the state of the kitchen and picked up the menu on the counter. Looking it over the Lunch Lady narrowed her eyes before she went to work.

In the lunch room Jazz and Sam kept at it with Danny and Tucker bored out of their mind and unable to eat anything. Jazz decided to stop pulling her punches, "Alright until you can stop this nonsense I forbid Danny from drinking from you.

"What!?" Danny and Sam asked at the same time. Sam more shocked and worried as she started to like when Danny drinks her blood. Danny was suspired Jazz was stopping him from drinking from Sam, as Sam had been the only one he'd been drinking from.

"And where am I going to get blood now? I still need it, unless I go crazy with hunger."

"You can take some from me and Tucker, but until Sam can think about what she is doing she will not be having you drink from her." Jazz knew Sam liked it and it was a perfect punishment for her.

Tucker looked shocked, "I'm not having his living needles stick into my arm and suck blood."

"Are you calling my fangs syringes?" Danny asked with a deadpan look.

"They pierce skin and take blood. I think it's an accurate statement."

Danny was about to retort when he gasped and a blue mist escaped from his and his sister's mouth. He glanced and noticed a ghost in the kitchen. Before he could say anything a tray filled with mud slammed down in front of him and the school bully and quarterback Dash Baxter stood over him.

"Hey Fenton, I ordered some mud pies and you know what they gave me?"

"Mud pies made of actual mud. I think we all already know." Jazz retorted in place of Danny, as Dash never specified which Fenton.

"And I'm gonna-"

"Sorry, but I need to borrow Danny." Jazz got up and dragged Danny to investigate, using her strong nose, and leaving the other two to deal with the school bully.

"Thanks Jazz. Now to find a ghost." Danny said as they made their way to the cafeteria. That's when they saw a lunch lady, but they knew it wasn't the normal lunch lady as Jazz pointed that she was floating just above ground, not by much though.

"**Dearies, today is supposed to be meatloaf day, but I don't see the meatloaf.**" She said in a kind manner. Danny and Jazz hoped that with a little reasoning she would go away on her own.

"Oh, the school staff thought it would be good to change the menu as an experiment and deci-" Danny never got to finish, as the ghostly lunch grew exceptionally angry.

"**THEY CHANGED THE MENU!? THE LUNCH MENU IS A SACRED THING AND SHOULD NEVER BE CHANGED!**" The lunch lady yelled out and started to gather the meat to her.

* * *

"And now that we can spend a bit more on ourselves, we commemorate Sam Mason for this all steak and meat buffet for use teachers." Mr. Lancer said, long after denying the all meat and steak buffet in the teacher's lounge. Before he and the other teachers even got a bite of the steak and other meat products flew off.

* * *

The meats started to gather from everywhere they could be found and started to fuse with the ghostly lunch lady.

"That's new." Jazz said as she and Danny transformed into their Darkstalker form.

The lunch lady stepped back shocked, "**Darkstalkers!? What are Darkstalkers doing here!?**"

Jazz and Danny glanced at one another, having never heard the term before, they jumped at her. The lunch lady was shocked as her left meat arm was sliced off. Danny threw a punch and knocked a bunch of what was her face. Both the face and arm reformed as she glared at them before she knocked them back, "**This is why students need meat. You two need it even more! Any other Darkstalker would have done much more damage.**"

"Give us a break we only been Darkstalkers, I think that's right, for two months now." Danny cried annoyed.

The lunch lady was stunned at this but grinned evilly. If they were so young then she had a much better chance. The door the open and both Sam and Tucker peeked their heads in. Tucker's eyes went wide before he grinned, "Now that is a monster I can sink my teeth into."

Sam felt like gagging, "Who makes so much meat and uses it as a weapon?"

The lunch lady notices them, and said in a sweet voice, much like the one when she met Jazz and Danny and said. "**Oh hello dearies, once I end this fight, shall I make a nice meatloaf for the two of you?**"

Both were shocked at the kind voice, despite the meaty face, and Tucker grinned, "Thank you."

Sam glared at him, "Tucker she's hurting Danny and Jazz." It was true; the lunch lady then knocked both Darkstalker teens into the opposite wall, "Besides, the menu was changed and so there won't be any meatloaf."

"Well there would be if you didn't change the menu."

The lunch lady stopped and turned towards them. She bent down to their level and asked. "**You know who changed the menu?**"

"Yeah," Tucker answered before pointing at Sam "She did."

The ghost was even more enrage and glared at Sam, "**HOW DARE YOU! WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CHANGE MY LIFE'S WORK! Cake?**" this was part seemed random as she held a slice of cake and asked in her sweet tone.

Both teens nodded, stunned again.

"**TOUGH! THOSE WHO CHANGE MY MENU DON'T GET CAKE!**" That was when a long link of sausages came right at Sam, and did so very quickly, choking her right then and there.

"**ONLY DEATH FOR YOU, STUPID MENU CHANGER! MEAT PROVIDES PROTEIN AND IS PART OF A BALANCED MEAL!**" The evil Lunch Lady ghost said as Jazz quickly moved and used her claws to cut the link of sausages and Danny, by accident, fired a blast of energy at the ghost.

"Didn't know I can do that." He said with a minor shock, before getting a grin. The grin itself was one that would pretty much said: 'I'm going to kick your ass now'. He fired another energy blast and the Lunch Lady was blasted into the hallway. Jazz, quickly pounced and clawed the Lunch Lady, but the ghost was getting wary of the two young Darkstalkers, they were proving a bit tougher then she initially thought. The meat quickly fell to the floor and the ghost disappeared.

"Let's get out of here before someone spots us." Danny said before shifting to bat form. Jazz did the same as Sam and Tucker ran off with them.

"WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED HERE!?" Mr. Lancer asked as he saw the various piles of meat on the floor, and he thought someone did this, even if there was no one around to blame. Once they were far enough away, both Fenton's returned to their original human forms. Tucker sighed, "All that meat and I didn't get a single bite of it."

Sam glared at him, "Tucker I think we have bigger issues to worry about."

"Yeah dude, you really don't have room to talk." Danny said.

"What'd I do?"

"You pretty much threw Sam under the bus! Hell I think you could have been the one driving it!" Jazz answered, clearly not happy with Tucker.

"Well's it her fault. If she didn't change the menu none of this would be happening." Tucker argued.

Sam threw her hands up into the hair, "This is my reward for thinking about our future, for thinking like an individual."

Jazz sighed, "I told you Sam, being an individual is fine, but when you push your ideas on others it doesn't make you one anymore."

But Sam wasn't listening as she and Tucker argued. The two stormed off and Danny groaned knowing this was going to be a headache. Jazz patted his shoulder. Danny smiled at her, "It's fine; maybe tomorrow this will be behind us."

* * *

"Or maybe not," Danny deadpan as he and his sister looked at the scene before them. "Maybe it'll get worst."

In front of them were two very protests: one for the non-meat menu, and one to keep it. The veggie side was filled with campers all sorts of plants, animal life, and hippies while Sam chanted on a stage with the crowd, "Veggies now! Veggies forever!"

On the meat side their were lots of barbeques meat trucked and after some dance girls got off the stage, dressed as hot dogs no less, Tucker grabbed the mike and shouted, "What do we want!?"

"Meat!" The meat crowd shouted out loud in reply to Tucker's question.

"When do we want it!?"

"Now!" They shouted once more getting things riled up.

"They formed two protests in one night?" Danny asked aloud.

"They're your friends," Jazz reminded him.

"Don't remind me, unless you want me to mention the hair incident." Danny jabbed back, and his sister groaned at the memory of both inventions that had come close to exposing them: The Fenton Finder and the Fenton Vacuum. The Fenton Finder was a tracking device that was supposed to find ghost, and the extremely small amount of ghost lead them right to them. Good thing that they didn't believe ghosts and Darkstalkers, or whatever they were called, could assume a human form. The last incident came from when Jack, because of the increased amount of time Jazz spent with Danny and his friends, caused Jack to think she was at least possessed, and the Fenton Vacuum was supposed to exorcise any ghost within the body. Unfortunately, it would also harm anyone that had their hair caught in it, and that's what happened to Jazz.

"I'm just lucky that it didn't rip any of my hair out. That would've been just as bad as if my tail had been pulled, more likely worse." She said before Tucker and Sam marched right up to them and stared the other down.

"You know Danny, meat heightens the senses and gives us energy to fight all day and night if we have to. So you and Jazz should join the meat side." Tucker said, trying to get the two to side with him.

"Well, vegetables don't have to be cooked, so we can fight even longer." Sam countered, even though they were missing the point.

"Is that supposed to answer on how you two put together protest groups in a night?" Danny asked, as Jazz was still disappointed in Sam.

"Great, she's not listening, and is now a veggie conformist extremist! Hello, carnivores control the herbivore population to prevent overpopulation and eventual destruction of veggies, and a truly balanced diet for humans requires both." Jazz added, but sighed when she saw the two sides ignored her for trying to show the flip side of both.

"Welcome to my life, and it gets worse every day." Danny said, but their ghost senses went off right after he said that. Danny's friends did not seem to notice the ghost sense going off.

"Danny you're either with me…" Tucker started before Sam finished for him "Or against them."

Danny was about to warn his friends when it happened; all the meat stared to float and gather together. From all the BBQ's to the few meat trucks, the meat gathered together, and formed the meat monster Lunch Lady, except a lot bigger. People started to panic and run for it. In the panic Danny pulled his friends and sister to the side away from everyone else. He turned to his friends, "Now isn't the time for this! You two are friends, and this fight is getting in the way! Now hug and make up so we can beat this thing."

Sam and Tucker glared but they did pull each other into a hug. While they did this, Danny and Jazz transformed and headed for the giant meat monster. The monster spotted them and threw a punch. This confused the two Darkstalkers as they were not even close to her yet but the fist broke away from the body and came at them. Both of them dodged it and attacked, Jazz cutting both arms off and part of the chest before Danny did a jumping heel drop and sliced the monster right down the middle. For several measures he gathered the energy to his hands like the day before and blasted the two halves apart.

Danny panted slightly, as he was still getting used to the new ability. The piles of meat swarmed into four smaller piles and became four smaller monsters. They surrounded Danny before Jazz jumped into to help. But another meat monster formed behind her and grabbed her tail, much to her displeasure. It spun around a few time and threw her to the other side of the school. She landed in the bushes and groaned. She was about to get out when she noticed her parents following the tracker towards the fight. She transformed back and went to intercept them.

"What are you two doing here?"

Jack smiled at his daughter, "We are tracking a large ghost signature. We're getting close, I can almost taste it, and surprisingly enough it tastes like ham."

Jazz groaned before she said, "Look dad, I know you and mom believe all these things about the supernatural but can you really believe it? I mean you two and geniuses and yet you act like kids half the time with your obsessions. I mean, have you ever seen even a simple ghost?"

Jack looked down and glanced at the thermos in his hands. He then looked up determined, "From this day forward I Jack Fenton herby turn his back on all this ghost and supernatural." A loud crash from the fight was heard but they ignored it, Maddie and Jazz stunned.

Danny was fighting the mini meats alone as they tried to gang up on him. He spun on his heel and kicked them all, his foot slicing through them and breaking them apart. Danny stopped seeing they were gone and thought it was too easy. He was right as they grabbed him and flew off into the air.

Jack then said sadly, as Danny was still in the fight, "I'm sorry honey, for being such a fool. And this stupid thing can't catch ghost cause ghosts don't exist." He then tosses the Fenton thermos behind him.

It flew through the air and smacked Danny right in the face.

"The Fenton thermos?" he asked aloud before the four dropped him. He fell and he gathered his energy and changed right into a bat he managed to control himself from the fall and still carried the thermos. He noticed that his parents and Jazz had seen the whole thing. He called out, "Thanks for the thermos!" before he flew off at find the lunch lady.

Jack was the first to recover, Jazz was not shocked at the act, but more that their parents saw it. Jack pointed at Jazz and did a little jig, while saying in a singsong voice "Ha! Vampire! I was right they exist!" he sighed in relief "I never doubted it for a minute." Jazz sighed as they decided to follow Danny. She would've corrected her father, but didn't, as that might've let them in on her and Danny's secret.

_'Better keep them in dark about this. I don't think they'd be ready to accept the new us.'_ Jazz thought as they continued and caught up with Danny. Jack was still watching the battle between the ghost and vampire, (who was really a dhampir) and Jazz made sure that the damage control was minimum. Danny held the thermos towards the Lunch Lady Ghost. She scowled at Danny for holding it out.

"**SOUP ISN'T ON THE MENU!**"

"I'm changing the menu!" Danny retorted and channeled whatever supernatural energies he had. The Fenton Thermos suddenly blasted a blue-white light and zapped the ghost, and once the ghost was caught in that light, she was sucked into the thermos.

"Eat ectoplasm dirtbag!" Jack said, not letting Danny enjoy the victory for long, as Danny quickly turned into a white bat and dodged whatever contraption his father had pulled out, thankfully Jazz kept his aim thrown off. He'd get back to Jazz and his friends, after he lost his parents. Danny flew around a corner of the school building and, seeing that no one was looking, changed back to his human form just as his parents turned the corner. He turned to look at them making sure he had the thermos behind his back, "Wow, did you guys see that albino bat that just flew by. I know albinos are rare and all, but don't bats only come out at night?"

"We got a runner!" Jack cried out as he and his wife gave chase in the direction Danny pointed in.

Danny smiled as they pass while Sam, Tucker and Jazz appeared around the corner. "So we're keeping it a secret?" Jazz asked knowing it was his chance to tell mom and dad.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I think we got these powers for a reason. We'll tell mom and dad when we are ready."

"Well if you are going to catch ghost at least we have something that we can catch them in," Sam said, "Who knew he could make something that works."

"Yeah it's a hit miss for him sometimes, even though it doesn't surprise me that dad made something that runs on supernatural energy," Jazz muttered. "Still how do we know it works on anything besides ghost?"

Danny got a smirk on his face which Jazz did not like, "Danny what are you…don't even think about it miser!"

"I'm kidding," Danny waved her off, "Still let's go and relax for now, with this mess it may take a while for them to clean it up. Besides I really need a drink."

Sam held her arm out, turning her head to hid her blush when Jazz knocked it aside, "Oh no, you're still being punished for causing this whole mess."

"What! Danny you know this is not fair!"

"Whatever you say Sam, whatever you say," Danny replied with a smirk knowing this would get her back for the lack of meat the last two lunches.


End file.
